


Second Star

by Lexigent



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be a time and a place, when we get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Third Star fic. This happened last night at four in the morning. I blame and because I genuinely did not see it until they pointed it out. But apparently, Davy and James. So there.

There were two things that were important to you about this trip and neither of them worked out for you. It's not fair, but then, you think as your mouth twitches upward wryly, nothing ever is, for you.

The condoms were a kind of cheeky joke, like the ones you carried around in your wallet when you were fourteen, knowing full well they would never see any action before the expiration date. The thoughts and feelings that lay behind the joke, however, were not quite so humourous. And it was easy for a while to tell yourself that you only cared for James this much because he was sick, he was your friend, he was dying. You came to face the reality long before this trip, between morphine bottles and freshly laundered sheets, between his hand on your shoulder and yours in his waist, between laughing at crap telly on the sofa and helping him change into pyjamas.

"When we get there. If we get there."  
You are already there. Sometimes you manage to convince yourself that he knows - something in the way he smiles, the way he looks at you, holding on to you just a little bit tighter than necessary, leaning into your touch - but it's only ever brief moments, not even seconds, and that's not enough.

There'll be a time and a place. There will be two people in one tent, there will be campfires and booze, there'll be a million stars in the night sky to look at.

There will be fireworks.

And after the fireworks you'll creep into the tent, and he'll be happy, and you'll whisper, "Well, they said it was all our idea, but really, it was mine. They just helped with the carrying."

What happens after that is never quite clear, any time you think about it (and God knows you've thought about this moment a _lot_ , even though it terrifies you). But in the end there's only one way to know for sure, and you're determined to find out what'll happen when you get there.

If, indeed, you get there.


End file.
